


自深深处

by Bo_Rhap



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao, Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 09:26:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19827235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bo_Rhap/pseuds/Bo_Rhap
Summary: 萨列里死前写了一封信。





	自深深处

一个昏暗的房间。

厚厚的天鹅绒帘幕几乎遮住了一切外界的光芒，烛台上燃了三根小小的蜡烛，由于空气沉闷，烛焰近乎死寂。一位年老的男人坐在书桌前，从年龄看，他属于这个时代少有的长寿者，上帝想来也对他诸多眷顾，年轻时他面容俊秀，老去后仍然风度不减。只是，老人的神态，那真是难以描述，那是一个行将就木，已经失去所有期盼的人才能有的神情。从他身上看不出任何对生活的眷恋，仿佛活着已经是极大负担。

老人的面前整整齐齐叠着几张信纸，每一张都写了个开头，随后便续不下去似的重启一张。从房间的摆放上看，他是个非常律己而克制的人，屋内的陈设一丝不乱，乐谱、油画、琴架，每一个都各得其所，只是那些物品都同主人一般毫无生机，透出一股垂死的气息。老人重又抽了张信纸，他望着空白的纸张，下定决心似的蘸了蘸墨水，写下了那个重复多遍的开头：

**_致沃尔夫冈·阿玛迪乌斯·莫扎特：_ **

写下这个名字时，老人抬起头，望了望房间里的烛火。那火焰不易察觉地跃动了一下，映在瞳孔中，给他添了一丝久违的神采，又被他下意识地掐灭了。仿佛要确认自己的内心，老人接着急匆匆地写道：

**_如果一定要说的话，我是恨您的。这个世间恐怕不会有人比我更加恨您。_ **

**_是的，我恨您。_ **

**_抛下虚伪客套的场面话吧，那样的语句我这辈子已经说了太多。您是我此生最大仇敌，在我死前，您理应拥有我一些真实评价。_ **

**_您是一个我无法理解的人，这让我感到深深的恐惧。一个无法理解的人，并且拥有，远胜于我的才华。我非常嫉妒您。_ **

**_从见到您，听到您的音乐起，我便笼罩在您的阴影之下。请您听吧，我知道您听得见，此刻，丧音在我身旁弥漫，预示我即将获得渴求已久的解脱。只是，在那乐符之中，您感受到了吗？那是您的音乐，无时无刻不围绕着我，束缚着我。这是您在我身上施加的统治。是的，您用您的音乐统治我，而您毫不在意。在您看来，音乐只是您的游戏，您随意地写下乐曲，用它们去换得赞扬、玫瑰和夫人们的吻，仅此而已。_ **

意识到自己的语句渐趋柔缓，老人接着咬牙写道。

**_您对您的恶一无所知。_ **

**_您拥有我最厌恶的个性，我最求而不得的才华，却毫无感恩地挥霍一空。您轻佻浮夸，莽撞无礼，哈，用莽撞来形容您，恐怕都会让这词感到冤屈。您从来目空一切，从来不知悔改。我小心翼翼侍奉我主和君王，勤耕不辍地谱曲才取得如是成就。您凭什么轻易地便凌驾于我之上？凭您多余的音符吗？任何人但凡能够获得您天赋的一点皮毛，都会每日向主虔诚祝祷，感谢主的恩赐。您的才华理应像沙漠中的行人饮用最后一瓶水那样被使用，而不是像您那样挥洒无度。_ **

**_您的存在足以让我嫉恨，我恨您拥有我求而不得的才华，恨您的才华像海洋一般用之不竭，恨您如此肆无忌惮地挥霍您的天赋——那明明是我天天向主祈求的恩赐！我无数次许下心愿，只要能作出一首能与您比肩的乐曲，立即死去也心甘情愿。我加倍勤奋地修习乐理，力求作出更美妙的曲子……主从来听不见我的声音。_ **

**_即使我写到这里，恐怕您也不能理解我对您的恨意。_ **

**_您让我恐惧，怎么能有人像您那样天真，像您那样不加掩饰地泄露情感。您仿佛从来不曾成熟过，始终幼稚得像个孩子。您的存在，让我觉得自己卑劣无比。可是，难道您的心中就没有恶吗？您真的意识不到您的音乐会给人造成怎样的影响？您明明对此心知肚明。您对我的奴役——您明明是知道的。_ **

写到末句，老人痛苦地停住了笔。

他逃避似的捂住脸，避免目光接触到眼前的字迹，随后手掌下移，虚虚地掐住咽喉，仿佛想要扼死自己。第无数次他摸出随身的小刀，冰冷的手柄因为摩挲过太多次，几乎是光滑的。刀锋闪着熟悉的寒意，老人在手腕上比划了两下，用刀尖对准胸口，然而就在扎下去的瞬间，他又颓然了。如同之前的无数次那般，他将小刀扔开，恐惧地大口喘息。

他发着抖写下。

**_我最恨您的是，您让我恨我自己，恨我即使到了此刻，也无法再用任何更加粗鄙的语言来形容您。只有一遍遍重复恨这个字眼，来确信我是真的恨您。_ **

**_我能让任何人相信您是我不共戴天的敌人，却说服不了自己。我是您的奴隶，向您臣服。 您什么也不需要做，仅凭音乐就能获得我的全然驯从。我对此心甘情愿，越是心甘情愿，我便越恨自己。恨我虚伪地用恨来掩盖，恨我说了一辈子违心的话，死前还想再骗自己。_ **

**_请您原谅我方才的口不择言。_ **

**_我用非常无礼的言辞形容了您和音乐，我，我再明白不过，任何一个热爱音乐的人都能明白，您的音乐至高无上，您对音乐的态度也无可指摘。承认这件事让我痛苦。和您相比，我愧为音乐家。您乐曲中的每一个音符都精妙无比，没有一个多余。说您莽撞失礼，因为您从不违背自己的音乐，无论对方是主教抑或是皇帝，轻佻则是因为您始终诚实，您随时都愿意把整颗心交给别人，您就是这么信任这个世界。_ **

**_……您在我心中的地位无人能及。事到如今，我依旧这么认为。_ **

几点水迹在信纸上弥漫开。

**_我避免一切与您相关的事情，忍受外界的怀疑和谣言。因为我无法想起您，这太折磨人了。我原以为，已经过去了这么久，您理应在我心中成为一个遥远的虚影，然而，今晚一写到您，一切又回到我身边，清晰无比。我对您……这太复杂了。您的存在让我感到自己的低劣，我的行为令我羞愧。可您的音乐，真是无与伦比。我嫉妒您，如果打压了您，我便是这个时代最顶尖的音乐家，可是同时，我也非常清楚，您才是能让后世铭记的人。只是，您离去的，未免太早了…_ **

**_……您动摇了我对我主的信仰。_ **

**_上帝啊，我仁慈的主，你怎么能让他离去！你怎能如此残酷，他如天使一般纯洁，却在贫困和疾病中死去！没有人记得他，维也纳将他扔在脑后。天哪，他过的都是什么日子啊！他最后瘦成了那副样子，像死去的树枝，一碰就会折断。我真不敢看他……躺在床上的那个是莫扎特吗？是那个无礼的金发小子吗？那个人烧得浑身滚烫，虚弱得连目光都经受不起。我不要再回想了……那个晚上，抬起他的时候，他轻得像纸片，好几次我都要确认他还在不在……连个像样的坟墓都没有！主啊，你怎么忍心，您为什么要创造出这么一个时代，一个莫扎特得不到理解的时代？一个人们轻视他蔑视他嘲讽他驱逐他的时代？为什么，为什么不让我来承受这些呢？为什么不让我与他一同死去，还让我如行尸走肉一般活到现在？_ **

老人痛苦地揪住自己的头发，发出无声的嘶吼，他掩面痛哭，仿佛要把自己撕碎。生命的火焰最后在他身上燃起，老人剧烈地颤抖起来。

他脑中轰然一响，死亡的预兆笼罩了他，这一刻他真正放下了一切束缚，他挣扎着最后写道。

**_让那死神降临吧！我没有任何留恋了。_ **

**_在这一刻我终于面对内心的声音。 我深深地爱着您，一直都是。_ **

**_安东尼奥·萨列里_ **


End file.
